The woes of an assassin
by demonkitty666
Summary: AU where Shou Alice Nine is an assassin. You don't need to know who he is to read this though.


AN: Just to clarify...Mitsuro is Shou. I didn't want to use the name 'Shou' so I changed it.

I hope you all enjoy reading it. Please review if you feel like it, I'd appreciate it. Thanks.

* * *

Tap…...Tap..…..Tap..…CRACK

The sound of shattering glass had her sprinting to the now glass-less window. Gina hated how messy her floor suddenly was. Without bothering to look for the culprit, for there definitely was one, she began robotically clearing up the mess of glass shards.

"What the hell kind of reaction is that?! You should be looking who broke your window first not cleaning it up." An irritated voice floated through the window along with the cold breeze.

Gina ignored the person, focusing on her cleaning. In another minute or so, the next window shattered, showering her in sparkling shards of glass. Luckily, they were so small they didn't manage to injure her. She glared at the bigger mess that was made. It wasn't just broken glass this time, pieces of cloth that was previously her expensive curtain was among the mess. The cause of it, a silver bullet laid innocently on the floor.

"I'm bringing a bazooka next time if you keep ignoring me, Gina-chan." The voice said loudly.

She had no doubt, not a tiny little bit, that he meant it. Just imagine the mess her entire house would be in if he did. It would take forever to clean it up. Shuddering at the thought, Gina got off the floor to look out the window. The chill air made her arms prickle with goosebumps.

At first, the scenery seemed to be devoid of any human life. To Gina's trained eyes however, she immediately picked out the man in the tree near the window. It was a dark night, the tree barely illuminated by the weak light of the moon and a street light. His clothes didn't make it easier to spot him. Dressed all in black and hiding in the tree like some kind of a phantom, she thought irritably.

"Is there a reason you're demolishing my house, Mitsuro?" she snapped.

Mitsuro leaned forward, bringing his face out of the shadows. Honey golden hair fell softly in front of his eternally lazy looking hazel eyes. Plush pink lips glimmered when he licked them. Gina felt her pulse quicken, a familiar reaction whenever she saw him. But of course, she maintained her hostile expression, she was after all still mad at him for what had happened in the day.

"You were ignoring me even after I said I was sorry!" Mitsuro replied sullenly, his lips adorning an irresistible pout.

"So you decided to break my windows?"

Mitsuro look a little chastened. "I was being romantic and throwing stones. But you won't even look until I broke your window. Then I ran out of stones so I shot the next one instead."

Before Gina could respond, He sneezed.

Then sneezed again, nearly falling off the tree branch. He looked at her pitifully, his nose bright red and eyes brimming with tears. For the sake of dignity, Gina tried to resist. She really did. It just wasn't a very strong resistance.

"Fine! Come inside." She told him irritably.

Grumbling under her breath, she moved back. Mitsuro lightly sprang up from the tree onto the window ledge. He jumped half way across the room to avoid landing in the sea of glass. He had barely landed on his feet before he launched himself on her. Gina almost fell back from the sheer force of his embrace. He cuddled into her shamelessly making her blush a crimson red.

"G-get off me. I didn't say I forgive you." Gina feebly tried to push him off.

"I was waiting for hours outside, I'm freezing Gina-chan." As if to prove it, he slid his icy cold hands down her back. Gina shuddered involuntarily.

It didn't take much effort to push Mitsuro into her bathroom for a warm shower. She evaded his attempts to pull her under the steaming water with him then went to get some clothes for him to change into. There were several shelves where Mitsuro's clothes were neatly piled in her walk-in closet. He liked to lounge around in her home when they've been working together, which happened more often then she realized.

Gina lost herself down memory lane, absently picking out a set of clothes for him. It felt like a lifetime had passed since they had met up for their first job and yet it was still so fresh in her mind. She could recall in vivid detail of the day. Her master had decided her solo working days were over when he assigned Mitsuro as her partner. Their first job as a duo had been quite a high profile case too.

There hadn't been much planning. Gina wasn't used to working with another but strangely the job went smoothly without a hitch with Mitsuro. She had scrutinized him curiously when he was arranging the lifeless bodies of the targets on the floor and setting up the environment to look like a typical murder-suicide case. He didn't hesitate; he did things as smoothly as she would and it had intrigued her. When he was finished, they two of them stood side by side surveying their work. It had been perfect. Not a hair out of place. Of course the clients and their master had been very pleased with their work too.

"Gina! Do you want me to walk out of here naked?" Mitsuro called teasingly from the bathroom.

With a gasp, Gina wrenched out of the memory and hurried back. Mitsuro wasn't in the least shy; he really would walk around naked if she allowed him. She tried not to think of it….her face most likely resembled a tomato by now. She quickly shoved the clothes into his outstretched hands and retreated to the kitchen.

"Am I forgiven yet?" Mitsuro murmured, his long arms wrapping her from behind.

He was warm this time. Gina found herself relaxing back into his embrace. She didn't answer him immediately, she simply continued making their tea.

"Ginaaa~ come on, stop ignoring me. It hurts." Mitsuro whined, hugging her even tighter.

"You stole my contract. I'm betrayed, that hurts." She finally replied, twisting in his arms to give him the tea.

"I didn't betray you. It was….well…..I had my reasons." He tried to explain awkwardly.

She gave a long hard stare, utterly dissatisfied with such a pathetic explanation. He lowered his eyes, lips jutted out in a pout. Gina refused to give into that look again.

"You said you liked the guy. What if it becomes like one of those movies? What am I supposed to do then?"

Gina cocked her head to the side, confused. "What are you talking about? What movies?"

Mitsuro avoided looking into her eyes when he finally explained. "Ya know every movie out there, the assassin always fall for their targets? Its super annoying! Why can't they make movies were two assassins fall for each other, get married and have lots of babies?" his cheeks flamed with a blush as the words left his mouth. "I mean….everytime you have a male target that's remotely attractive, I have to sit at home worrying if you'll suddenly fall for him and leave me. Then I'd be forced to track you down by the Boss and we'd have a final confrontation and you'd end up killing me to be with the other guy and my last words would be 'I love you'. Then when I'm dead you'll realize how much you loved me all along and end up killing yourself. The other guy will also get killed somehow. See everyone dies, nobody wins." He finished as if it was a perfectly reasonable answer.

Gina stared him. He seemed so satisfied in his logic that she wasn't entirely sure how to respond.

"Is that supposed to answer for why you stole my contract?"

"Well yeah!" Mitsuro said, "I'm preventing a tragedy. Also, I never take up solo contracts when pretty girls are involved, you shouldn't do it either. That way its fair."

"So you were jealous."

"I was not!" he retorted indignantly, "Ok….maybe I was….a little. He was very good looking and filthy rich! I have every right to be cautious."

Gina leaned her head heavily on his chest, trying to hide the growing smile on her face. She wanted him to squirm around thinking she was still angry for awhile longer. He deserved it, even after the confession, the end result was that he had taken her kill. She had been looking forward to the case, it had sounded fun when the master had told her about it. Then out of nowhere, Mitsuro had snatched up the contract for himself. It had really pissed her off.

"Gina-chan…..forgive me already." Mistsuro moaned over her head.

"Will you transfer all the contract money to me?" she asked, trying not to betray that she was just playing with him.

She felt him move, nodding eagerly. "I'll give you every cent, just love me again."

"Then will you give me all the credit in our future cases?"

"Anything!"

"And repair my broken windows."

"Ok."

"Make me breakfast tomorrow morning."

"I'll cook you a feast!"

"On second thought, don't you dare cook. You'll burn down my house."

"Hey! I can cook!"

"I'm cold now. Cuddle me on the sofa."

Mitsuro swooped her up bridal style without hesitation and made way to the living room. He proceeded to do exactly as she had ordered, switching on the tv as well.

"I only did it because I love you, you know." Mitsuro whispered sometime later.

Gina shifted into a more comfortable position enveloped by his warmth. She nuzzled into his neck, feeling his steady pulse. It was relaxing.

"Love you too." She mumbled sleepily.


End file.
